


Crown princess Alexandria

by amberalyson



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberalyson/pseuds/amberalyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Majesty the king of trikru was dying.<br/>His oldest daughter, Crown princess Alexandria was the heir apparent to the throne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. intro

His Majesty the king of trikru was dying.   
His oldest daughter, Crown princess Alexandria was the heir apparent to the throne. Their country trikru was a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy, which means that she, just like her father, was only a symbol without real power.   
That also means that if the country ever felt like it, they could remove the monarchy and change everything she knew.   
If she became unpopular her family line of kings and queens could end with her mistakes.   
She knew that her country was filed with anti-royalist and homophobes that was watching her every move. People who was going to blast every mistake she was making on the countries many tabloids until people got tired of her and wanted her gone. 

Her father was dying and her mother was died. She was next in line and without the support from her country, she and her younger siblings was nothing. No one. 

So she was more then determined to do everything right! She was more then determined to win the support she needed to stay where she was.   
That was the reason, the only reason she always wore the cold but royal mask of indifference. That was the reason she just hired the best doctor in the country to come and live in the castle, so her very beloved dying father would not die before his time. That was the reason she was still very much in the closet. 

She was the oldest of three. Octavia was the middle child, barely two years younger then her. She was always fun and lively. She was on the front of every god damn tabloids every god damn week. The people loved her. The youngest was Tris. She was barely ten. Their mother died in childbirth even if that never happens anymore. That story was all over Trikru. “THE QUEEN DIED IN CHILDBIRTH” “THE QUEEN IS DEAD, LEAVING HER CHILDREN WITHOUT A MOTHER”. Alexandria was only twelve at the time, but she hated how the people talked about her mother’s death. She hated how people talked about them all. Like they were a reality show, like they had a choice. They didn’t. She was born to be Queen. She was the cold future Queen bitch. Octavia was the fun party princess and Tris was the innocent child, who killed her mother.   
They all had their roles to play. They all had a mask to wear. She, Crown princess of Trikru had her whole life to perfect her act and forget the rest.


	2. Clarke

“MOM?!” Clarke yelled through the house. 

Clarke’s mother was a brilliant doctor. Clarke’s mother was THE doctor who got the call from the royal family to come and look after the dying king. 

Her mom had been so proud that she was the one they would ask. A lot more proud then you normally would be if people asked you to look after a dying old man.   
The plan was at first to bring a nurse for help to live at the castle, but her mom changed her mind and asked Clarke if she wanted to take a break from her studies to come and help her out. Clarke was 20 years old, in medical school, almost ready for her internship. But her mom though that it would look good if Clarke had worked for the royal family, Clarke was just really tired of school and could really use this break. So why not? Why not just come and help her mother out with the old dying man, and live in a castle. Her mom called the school to get her the break, and now she was packing to go and stay at a castle for the time it took the old man to die. 

“MOM?! Do I need to bring nice dresses? Do they care if I look nice, I am there as a nurse… Do I need to look nice?” Clarke yelled through the house. 

Her mom loved the royal family. Clarke did really not. She thought it was old-fashioned and the crown princess seemed like a cold bitch. She always wore those expensive gowns and had her hair back in a bun like some old lady. She never smiled. Like NEVER smiled. Clarke always thought that princess Octavia would be a much more fun queen, then the cold statue Alexandria. 

The thought of having a conversation with that stonewall of a person, almost made her want to go back to school instead of living in the castle. 

But here she was fighting with her bag that didn’t want to close. Getting stressed when her mother yelled that they were late. Here she was getting into the car. Her and her mother on their way to live in a castle. The same castle that the one and only royal family lived in. Dying old man, cold ass bitch, Crazy party girl and the invisible little princess.


	3. The doctor’s arrival

The place was huge! Of course a castle would be huge, but Clarke had no idea how big it was gonna be. When their car drove up to the place, Clarke’s only thought was, this place is fucking huge. 

Some kind of servant welcomed them, as her mother parked the car. The servant then showed them to their room… They called it a room but for normal none royal eyes it was more like an apartment. It was two bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom and kitchen. They had hardly put their bags down when the servant asked if they were ready to see the king. Clarke’s mother put her white coat on and said yes. 

They followed the servant all the way through the castle to the king’s bedroom. the servant knocked on the door, and they all waited for a small voice to say, “come in”.

The servant opened the door to a big bedroom, with a big bed. The king eyes were almost closed and at his side was the youngest princess Tris holding his hand.   
Clarke’s mother was going into doctor mode, checking how he was doing. But Clarke just froze at the door. The king was really dying. This really old man was really dying, and Clarke had just thought that he was an old fucking man who needed to fucking die already. 

But here, at his side was his little child of a daughter. A kid crying for his life, because to her it was not just an old man, it was her father. The king was a beloved father. Somebody loved this person and Clarke was here when this family had their big crisis, and Clarke had forgotten. She had forgotten that this was real people with real feelings. Clarke felt sick for forgetting, for thinking of this as some kind of vacation. 

“You need to rest, your majesty” said her mother to the old king.   
“I am dying, no rest will change that, doctor” said the old king back without really moving or opening his eyes.   
“Still, rest. My king” She said and turned to leave. Clarke followed without saying a word. They walked back to their room in silence. Only as their door, to the rest of the castle, close, did her mother say something.   
“You know, it will look good that we are here, both for us and the royal family, but there is really nothing I can do for the king.” She said.  
“He is really dying” Clarke said both to herself and to her mother.   
“Yes and soon. All we can really do now is wait” she said.


	4. Raven

Clarke was fighting with her computer. She was trying to connect to the castles wifi. She had promised her best friend Raven that they would skype. But the royal wifi turned out to be a royal pain in the ass.   
“Come on, come on, come on… ” She said as she once again tried to connect. Finally! It seemed to finally work. Now she just hoped it would keep working as she started skype up. 

“HELLO PRINCESS!” Raven almost shouted when the video started up on Clarkes screen.   
“You know that is really not as fun when I am staying at a real castle.” Clarke said. Her friends Raven and Finn were really poor compared to Clarke and her family. So her nickname had always been princess. Sometimes even sky princess if she was acting like a snob, walking around with her nose in the sky.   
“What are you talking about princess? It is more fun because you are in a real castle.” Raven said laughing.

Clarke laughed a bit at that.   
“So princess, have you met the cold bitch yet?” Raven asked.  
“No. I have only met the youngest, Tris.” Clarke answered   
“When?” Raven asked  
“A few days ago when we first checked on the king. I haven´t really left our room since” Clarke said.   
“Wait… you are saying, you are staying in a awesome old castle and you are NOT exploring it?” Raven looked at Clarke like she was crazy.   
“I can’t just look around, Raven! This is their home” Clarke said.  
“Sure you can! You just have to be sneaky and not get caught ” Raven said.   
“And what if I do get caught…” Clarke said.  
“Then what? What are they gonna do? Ground you? Send you home? You are already sitting in your room doing nothing all day.” Raven said making her point…  
“AND!” Raven said remembering one more thing  
“It is not like they told you to not look around, right?”  
“Right…” Clarke said.  
“So what are you still doing here? Explore now and tell me all about it later.” Raven said  
“Okay! Okay I will!” Clarke said, standing up.   
“I will, see you later” Clarke said  
“See you” Raven said before turning skype off.


	5. exploring

Clarke wandered through the castle’s long corridors, going through big open spaces, halls and ballrooms. This space was big, beautiful and all in all pretty empty. She expected servants and guards. She expected to be stopped at some point. But she was just free to wander on. So she just kept going. 

After an hour of exploring she heard movement behind a big door. It sounded like some people was lightly jumping around, hitting two spoons against each other, now and then. The mental picture was so weird that she had to look at what was happening.   
She told herself that, she needed to know what was really making those sounds, and that was why she had to look.   
It had nothing to do with her walking around for an hour alone. It had nothing to do with feeling lonely. 

Clarke slowly opened the door to the room. The room was a big ballroom. In the middle of the room were two people fencing. In their white uniforms, and white masks. Jumping on the tip of their toes around each other. Attacking, defending, advancing, retreating.   
Moving around each other, trying to find an opening for the perfect jab.

The one standing closest, but with her back to Clarke, jumped her whole body forward and thrusted her épée towards her opponent, who she hit. 

The losing opponent laughed while taking her mask off. She was a girl around Clarke’s age. She had light brown hair and was now talking to the girl who won. 

The girl who won also took her mask off. Her hair was dark brown and was held back from her face with a lot of braids. The one with the light brown hair said something to the one with the dark brown hair, while looking over the others shoulder directly at Clarke, who was now just staring at them. 

The one with the dark brown hair was turning around to look at Clarke. The girl had black makeup around her eyes, which was now smeared and running down her face because she was sweating. The sweat was glistening on her skin. It was Alexandria. The cold bitch was hot. She was hot and she was looking directly at Clarke with this hard look in her eyes that Clarke could not figure out what meant. 

“What are you doing here?” the girl with the light brown hair said.   
“I.. I’m sorry… I was lost.. I didn’t mean… I am leaving now… ” Clarke tried to say while backing away. She looked one last time at the very hot but normally cold bitch’s face before turning around and running out the door again. Clarke ran! She ran through the castle, hoping not to get lost in her hurry to get as far away from them as possible.


	6. A beautiful girl

Lexa was moving around Costia trying to find an opening in her defends. Lexa was teaching Costia to fence and Costia was getting a lot better. That did not mean that Lexa would not win. Lexa was not the type to lose, just to be nice. Right now were Costia doing a good job keeping Lexa’s attack at bay. Lexa however just kept moving. Refusing to do anything rashly just because she was getting impatient. Lexa knew she was more patient then Costia. At some point would Costia get impatient with this fight, she would get sloppy, she would make a mistake and Lexa would use that opening to make her move. She just needed to wait and keep her head clear. 

Lexa was right, Costia made a mistake, and left herself open for an attack. Lexa jump forward and got the hit in. She won. Costia laughed. It was a good fight. Lexa had gotten warm and were really sweating behind her mask. Costia took her mask off, smiling and laughing. 

Costia were the only gay person that Lexa knew. Costia did not know that Lexa were, but that did not really matter. Lexa knew with certainly that Costia would accept her if she did come out, and that was enough for now. 

“That was a close fight, I almost got you this time.” Costia said smiling.   
“You were not even close,” said Lexa back, with a smile in her voice.  
But Costia were not looking at Lexa anymore, she were looking at something behind Lexa.   
“We are not alone anymore” said Costia quietly to Lexa.

Lexa turned around to look at who was interrupted them. A blond girl that Lexa had never seen before in her life. A beautiful blond girl. Lexa could feel her heart speeding up. She felt her hands getting warm. She hated how out of control she felt in that second, all because of some pretty girl she did not know. She tried to concentrate on getting control over her body and expression. She wanted to hide the effect this had on her. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Costia loudly.   
The blond beautiful girl said something so quietly that Lexa could not hear what it was, but she were already backing away from them. Lexa could feel her stomach sink when the girl looked at her one more time before turning to ran away. She ran from them. 

Lexa could not make herself look away from the door.   
“Do you want to fight again?” Costia asked.  
“That’s okay. Do you know who that girl were…” Lexa asked finally looking away from the door.   
“I have never seen her before, she is probably just some new servant getting lost, right?” Costia said.   
“Right…” Lexa said.  
“If she works here, we will probably see her again.” Costia said.   
“Do you want to see her again?” Lexa said before thinking.  
“What?” Costia said looking at Lexa.  
“Do you… Do you think she is pretty?… would you like her?” Lexa asked, feeling something change inside her.   
Costia just shrugged.  
“Not my type” She said, and somehow that made Lexa feel better.   
A weird new kind of silence fell upon them.   
“I am going to take a walk” Lexa finally said, and Costia just smiled.   
“Maybe a shower first? You should see your makeup right now” Costia said and Lexa just nodded.  
“A shower first”


End file.
